


sing a little song (for me)

by dancingthru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, a concerning amount of fluff, like so SO much fluff, soft, this is literally the softest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingthru/pseuds/dancingthru
Summary: Lena hates Broadway musicals. It takes exactly four occasions of hearing Kara sing to change that opinion completely.





	sing a little song (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the softest thing I've ever done, idk what is happening, please just read it and go on your merry way

i.

Okay, so Lena doesn't really hate musicals. She doesn't _mind_ them, honestly, they're just not her favorite thing in the world. They're just not her first pick of genre for movie night. Or her second, or third. Maybe fourth.

And Nia and Kara, meanwhile, can quote them forward and back, and watch them for hours without getting bored at all. Which is great, and all, but after the third straight movie night featuring constant song breaks, she's a little worn out. Once she pulls Alex aside by the drinks table and confirms that no, she's not the only one feeling this way, Lena is bolstered enough to suggest they watch something else. Anything else.

It doesn't exactly work out.

"You don't like _musicals_?" Nia's voice actually cracks at the end of the sentence, eyes wide, hitting that stance that means Lena is about to be subjected to a soliloquy of some kind or another. "How? Do you not love feeling? Music? Love? Life?"

"Nia, I'm just saying that there are other movies-"

"Yes, but there's nothing as _good_ as a good musical."

"Well then maybe we could actually watch a good musical, rather than whatever we've been-"

"How _dare_ you, we watched Moulin Rouge last week-"

"And I wasn't a fan, is that a crime?"

Nia tips her head, face twisting in mock fury.

"How _dare_ you."

The argument twists as Nia launches into a history of musical theatre, regaling the entire room with its importance, waving her hands and jabbing her finger rather pointedly in Lena's direction. Alex takes up a stance from across the room, folding her arms with that DEO toughness that normally gets her way pretty quickly, but then Kara is squaring up behind Nia, hitting every part of her Supergirl stance except for the hands on her hips. James and J'onn saunter discreetly out of the room, while Brainy follows the banter back and forth as if he's watching a game of tennis.

And then Nia starts singing, in some strange attempt to prove that Lena can't refuse this, which makes Lena roll her eyes but also sends a laugh bubbling up in her stomach.

_"Lord show me how to say no to this-"_ and now Nia is dancing up on her, which is just obnoxious but also fully dislodges that laugh. _"I don't know how to say no to this."_

Lena's not out of touch enough to not get the Hamilton reference, but she's still not expecting it when Kara's voice launches into the next run of the song, twisting up and down through the next six notes effortlessly, easy as if she was just laughing along.

"Damn, Kara." Nia grins, but Lena feels frozen, stiff with the shock of Kara's voice.

The thing is, she's only started to be invited to karaoke at the alien bar in the last year or so, and whenever they go, Kara always chooses a rap song, goofily spitting out the lyrics on pitch and on beat but in the weirdest imaginable voice. She's never heard Kara actually _try_ before, and it comes as a bit of a shock.

Kara's voice is beautiful, in that effortless way that people have to be born with, almost shiny in its clarity. It's beautiful, and hearing it makes it hard for Lena to ignore the fact that Kara, too, is beautiful. Insanely so, in that blue sweater that makes her eyes bloom with brightness. 

"Lena." Nia's voice is sharp, and she can hear the girl smirking as she jolts back into herself. "You good?"

"Yeah." Lena chokes it out. "We can watch whatever you want."

She doesn't miss the strange way that James stares at her for _that_, but it's worth it when she catches Kara singing her way through the movie, a smile at the corner of her mouth.

ii.

Lena can't stop thinking about kissing Kara.

It got bad after that movie night. Even worse when Kara started to become even more tactile than normal, her hands seeming to always find their way to Lena whenever they're nearby. And they've been nearby _a lot_ lately, scheduling lunches three or four times a week, dropping by to see each other at work on a daily basis, ending the days in each other's apartments to work or eat or watch TV.

"This is my spot," Kara announced one afternoon as she flopped onto the side of Lena's couch that she'd been filling with regularity lately, grabbing at Lena's feet and pulling on them to tuck them under her legs. "I'm claiming it. It's mine."

"Okay dork." Lena's smile is too wide, and she knows it, would be ashamed of it if Kara's smile weren't equally huge, stretching her face completely. "It's all yours."

She doesn't kiss her then. She doesn't kiss her later that week at game night, either, even though she wants to, wants to more than she's ever wanted anything else.

Lena can hear the laughter even before she opens the door to Kara's apartment, late as always to game night but toting multiple bottles of wine to make up for it. There's some sort of chant, some sort of collective action to goad someone into doing something, a sound she knows well enough from her friends by now.

Then she walks into the apartment to see Kara _dancing_.

Technically, Kara and Alex are both dancing, but Alex is just sort of blocking the steps while Kara is actually fulling _hitting_ every step, spinning across the wood floor in socked feet. J'onn and Alex are both singing the tune, beating out a rhythm with the back of their hands on their palms, laughing as Kara tips her head back and calls out the next step to Alex.

"Now step-ball-change, turn, turn, and then fouette- oh we're not- okay and step, step, kick back, turn, turn, hold, kick- Alex, you gotta- Alex!"

Kara pulls out of her last turn, laughing, and then belts out the next line of the song — something about the music and the mirror, but Lena isn't focused on that — she's focused on the way Kara is out of breath with laughter and the way she had rolled her hips on the last turn and the way—

Oh god, she needs to focus on anything else. Anything else.

Then Kara turns and she's breathless for a different reason, gasping out Lena's name with a shock that is tinged with embarrassment. She stops dancing, stops singing, hands frozen at her sides as she stares at Lena for a moment, eyes wide and smile faltering slightly as she just _stares_ like she's been doing lately.

"Well, don't stop the show on my behalf." Lena is amazed that she's able to grit out the words, and it breaks the moment, fills the slight silence immediately with laughter. 

She finds out the back story later, that apparently Kara had loved musical theatre growing up but, being worried about her powers, the Danvers had decided it was best not to let her audition to avoid the off chance of one of her powers acting up while she was on stage in front of an audience. So instead, she and Alex grew up memorizing choreography from classic shows in front of their TV in Midvale. Alex hated it, but she felt enough empathy every time she saw Kara's eyes light up at a song to play along. And now, whenever Alex lost a bet at the DEO, J'onn got to force the two of them to put on a performance, most recently from _A Chorus Line_.

Lena decides not to let anyone else know that she is also a victim whenever this bet is used against Alex.

(She does kiss her, a week later, walking to another movie night, mainly because she breaks down after realizing that Kara has offered to _walk_ somewhere with her, and because she loves the way Kara smiles down at her, and because she's just tired of not kissing her anymore. Kara stops them still at a red light that she hadn't noticed, her hand gentle on Lena's arm, and Lena looks up and sees that same gentle protectiveness blazing in Kara's eyes, and she breaks, leans up and kisses her in a manner that's so matter-of-fact that Kara just blinks, for a moment, before diving in and kissing her completely breathless.)

iii.

Lena comes home one day to find Kara already there. They've only been together for a few months, but Lena gave Kara full access to her place after hearing her low groans of appreciation after stepping into the shower after a long mission a few weeks ago.

"I didn't think that I could be in love with water pressure-" she had mumbled as Lena stepped in behind her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, shuddering at that _one_ word "-but I think I am."

So now, she comes home often to Kara's presence, normally in some state of preparing or consuming food, wrapped in a blanket and watching TV, or sometimes just asleep in her bed. Lena can happily admit that it's her favorite thing in the world. 

Today, she's greeted with more — Kara's voice, swelling to fill the entire space, audible the moment she cracks open the door.

_"There's only us, there's only this, forget regret, all life is yours to miss-"_

She's in the kitchen, cooking something, singing to herself as she does it. Lena knows that Kara hears her come in, but she soaks in the moment, watching Kara's back flex just slightly as she chops onions at super speed, her voice bright and light as she sings, carrying through the apartment easily. 

Lena wonders how she ever lived here before without Kara constantly filling this space, warming it and softening all of its edges.

_"No other path, no other way, no day but today-"_

It's from one of the movie musicals that Kara made her watch over the last few months, but honestly Lena can't remember which one — she spent most of those movie nights either drifting off to sleep or tugging Kara towards her mouth, the movie on the screen long forgotten either way.

Kara falters when Lena nears her, probably because of the look in Lena's eyes — gentle and warm, tinged slightly with that same, constant hunger — as she pushes the knife out of Kara's hands, nudges her up against the counter. 

"Keep singing," she murmurs, draping her arms around Kara's neck, tugging her a little closer. Kara's mouth quirks up at the request.

"I thought you didn't like Broadway songs."

She tugs her closer, kisses the teasing smile off her face.

"I like them when you sing them." Lena mumbles it against her lips. She's past being embarrassed around Kara now, but she still feels a light flush at the admission.

_"There's only now, there's only me-"_

Kara's voice leaps and tumbles through a run on the last word, soft and sweet and bright. Just like her. They're still so close, and Lena can feel the rumble of each word against her skin as Kara presses a kiss to her cheek.

_"Give into love, or live in fear-"_

"You're horribly cheesy." Lena's leaning in for another kiss before she can even get the faux insult off her tongue. "You know that?"

"You love it." Kara says it in the same bright way that she says everything, but it presses something in Lena's chest, something heavy and sharp that's been weighing there for weeks.

"I do." She pauses, tips her head, studies Kara's features. "I love you."

It breaks Kara just a little bit. Her chin shoots up overly fast, so fast that Lena is glad she pulled back this far, because she might have just been added to the broken noses casualty list. Her eyes are so big that they're bugging out just slightly, her smile wide and goofy and so stupid that Lena has to clench her fingers tight tight _tight_ to keep from kissing it right off her mouth.

"Kara?" Lena sucks in a breath, gives herself a silent pep talk, because she _knows_ that Kara is in love with her, and that knowledge is certainly enough to steel her to say it again. "I love you."

"I love you too." And then it's an overcompensation, all of Kara's huge, sun-filled feelings pouring out at once. "I love you so much, so _so_ much and I've wanted to say that since the first time I touched you and every time I look at you I-"

Lena cuts her off, again and again, until Kara finally takes the hint, shuts up and just kisses her back.

She doesn't even notice that she's lifted them both half a foot off the ground until Lena points it out, and then all Kara can do is laugh, Lena's favorite type of music, bright and loud and sweet and full.

(She founds the Luthor Endowment for the Arts two weeks later. Kara spends days planning her outfit for the endowment's first charity gala, and Lena just lets it slip her mind to inform her that she invited Lin-Manuel Miranda until the moment she turns around and runs straight into him. It's worth it, to see the joyful panic filling her face. Lena likes to be the one bringing the happy surprise for once.)

iv.

When Jeremiah arrives, Kal-El becomes the number one source of baby advice for Kara and Lena.

To be fair, there isn't a huge abundance of research on the proper way to raise a baby who could fly. (Although Alex is very eager to change that fact as soon as she could put together a large enough pool of candidates to run some research.)

So everything they do revolves around the mistakes and successes of Kal and Lois, upgraded by the massive array of technology at their disposal between the DEO and Lena's obsessive habit of working in their in-house lab on the plenty of nights when she struggles to sleep. 

Kal sometimes grumbles about these advancements — "It's bad enough that we went for _years_ without a red sun lamp," he muttered the last time he visited their workshop — but he's often right in saying that the most important parts of parenting their child are the simplest ones.

That's how he discovered the necessity of teaching the babies to float.

It's the same as tummy time, he explains, or kangaroo care. The babies need to be slowly acclimated to their powers, and the easiest way to teach them comfort in the air is to make sure that they experience plenty of time floating and, eventually, flying. 

Kara takes to it immediately, and most nights when Lena comes home, she's greeted with the sight of her wife in a sports bra and sweats, their son tucked against the warm skin of her chest as they bob in the air. And there are plenty of things that have struck her almost mute with warmth and love and pure adoration when she first saw them — when Kara successfully fed a full mouthful of peas to Jeremiah for the first time; when she tucked him into her arms in the middle of the night and quieted him with a simple coo of loving baby talk; the way her eyes danced with a brilliant lightness every time someone stopped them on the street, asked his name, reached out a finger for him to grasp.

But she's never been hit quite this hard with such a wave of love, pure and gentle and ferocious all at once, as the first time she sees Kara like _this_ with him, after taking a quick 15 minutes to just run out to the store, Kara insisting that Lena deserved a few minutes of alone time. Kara rarely flies around the apartment, so seeing her like this, cradled in midair as if she's reclined in an armchair, their baby on his stomach and his grip slack where he was previously tugging on her finger.

And Kara is singing. Low, quiet, gentle.

_"Pride is not the word I'm looking for, there is so much more inside me now."_

Her voice lilts and cracks slightly, singing a little too softly to crisply hit each note, but there's something tender in the way she's watching him, in the way her eyes don't leave his face even as Lena closes the door behind her, that makes this the sweetest music she's ever heard.

_"You knock me out I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart."_

Lena sheds her coat, hangs it on the hook by the door and just drops everything in her arms on the counter, suddenly incapable of being anywhere but right next to Kara. She knows her wife can see it in her eyes, her own softness reflected back at her.

"C'mere."

They've done this before, but not _quite_ like this, not with Jeremiah in the mix too. Kara touches down on the floor, softly, just on the balls of her feet, still half-suspended in the air as Lena strips her own shirt off. Eventually, weeks down the road, this will be enough to make Kara waggle her eyebrows, that low ribbon of heat and attraction always curled at the pit of her stomach, but for now the gesture just earns a warm, full smile. 

Lena takes their son gently, crooks him into her arms, still enraptured by the way he easily finds the soft curves of her chest and her arms, melting into the body that made him. She's seen plenty of scientific miracles in her time — her wife can blow frost with her breath, for Christ's sake — but there's something so simply, wholly _awesome_ about the fact that she created anything this perfect.

She's so caught up that she barely registers the fact that Kara has swept her up, one arm firm behind her shoulder blades, the other scooping up her legs at the crook of her knee. Then they're floating, just slightly, Kara tipping back into the same position to cradle all three of them in midair, rocking just slightly.

"Is this hard for you?" Lena asks, still somehow worried that she'll be too heavy of a load for her wife, who can lift Boeing 747's with one hand. Kara just shakes her head, smile soft as she presses kisses to Lena's forehead.

"Light as a feather."

She begins to hum under her breath, and even though Lena knows it's for Jeremiah, not her, she still can't help but feel herself relax into it, Kara's body so warm and soft and solid all at once. Her eyes flutter closed as she tugs her son to her chest, breathing him in as deeply as she can.

"I'm so glad he got your eyes." Kara's voice rumbles next to Lena's ear, and she looks down at Jeremiah, who is gazing up at the two of them with eyes that almost glow green. "They're beautiful."

Lena hums in response, too comfortable to even speak, scratches her nails absently against the bare skin of Kara's stomach.

_"Yeah you'll blow us all away..."_

Kara's voice is muffled with exhaustion and comfort, barely mumbling out the words, but it's just sweet enough to soothe Lena even further towards sleep. Lena swallows down any snarky digs she could think up about not planning on raising a theatre nerd, lets Kara keep singing, lulling them both to sleep.

_"Someday, someday..."_

Lena drifts off with the feeling of Kara's arms around her and her son's hands pressed into her chest, melting into her voice, more peaceful than she thought she'd ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest there are about 12 other scenes in my head for different songs for this so there might be more chapters, we will see


End file.
